


Hidden Gem

by Mihiaasaurus



Series: Hidden Gems [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Historical, Espionage, Historical, Nazi Derek Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Paris (City), Secrets, Sorry Not Sorry, Spy Stiles, Supernatural Elements, Undercover, World War II, lieutenant Derek Hale, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihiaasaurus/pseuds/Mihiaasaurus
Summary: In Nazi controlled Paris, Stiles poses as a French omega dancer who tried to fight for the Allied forces by doing what he does best. By using his hips and his golden eyes he's able to capture the attention of a high ranking officer of the Nazi regime.But can he fight and protect his heart at the same time? Can this high ranking Alpha save him or will he be Stiles' ruin?





	1. Hidden Gems

**Author's Note:**

> Loooooong version!!!
> 
> Give me ideas yall  
> My inspiration is SPN episodes and Mata Hari
> 
> SORRY FOR TYPOS AND GRAMMARS... i don't have a beta
> 
> I also don't know how involved in history I'm going to go. So if it makes you uncomfortable then please don't read.

 

Stiles was well known among the audience. Many of the alphas were repeat customers. Some have even traveled along side him when he went abroad. Of course that was very expensive. Though only some could afford it, they all dreamed of it.

Many of the alphas that came to his shows were top ranking. Lawters, doctors, politicians, government officials and even royals. The ones that lived him best and could afford it often got private shows.

  
He wasn't under any illusion. Stiles knew these men were hungry. Hungry for more than a look. He could see some alohas lose control the minute his hips chimed with the jewels adorned. But he never gave them the satisfaction.

  
He danced because he loved to. He danced because it set his soul free. Thankfully the owner and his wife, stiles manager, made sure he only danced and entertained to a certain extreme.

  
The alphas that traveled along side him were benefactors and it was their money that kept the place running.  
Therefore, spending time with hungry alphas and pretending to enjoy their course language and lean into their nauseating touch; it was something he was used to.

  
Thankfully his manager drew a line at prostitution and had never forced Stiles nor the other omegas to be subject to that abuse.

  
However, there was only so much one could do in Nazi ridden Paris.

X

Stiles had just redressed and was making his way to the bar when a hand gently tapped his shoulder.

  
He turned to see a red headed woman, an omega, standing in a black dress and red lips.

  
"Stiles Stilinski. I'm Lydia Martin."  
"Enchanté." He greeted.

  
"Enchanté. May we talk in private? It is of importance."

And then before he could answer his manager arrived, carrying his drink.

  
"Stiles, here you go. The usual." The brunette smilesld, handing over the drink before turning to Lydia. " Miss martin, i do believe i had asked you to wait for me."

  
"I saw an opportunity. Now I ask again. Somewhere private?" Allison rolled her eyes but lead them to one of the rooms reserved for private shows. The red head sniffed. "This will have to do."

"What is going on?" Stiles finally asked as he sat with the two girls.

  
"Stiles this is my friend from school. She had contacted me a few weeks ago with a proposal." Allison began, pushing her hair behind her ear. "She works with the government."

  
"About me?" Stiles clarified. They both nodded.

  
"We are about to discuss something that may put us all in danger...but it would help the allied forces." Lydia stated. Stiles sat up straight.

  
The war has been going on for ages, Nazi scum pillaging the streets. He shuddered remembering the screams of his hometown in Poland, ravaged.

  
"But how could i help?" Stiles was only a dancer. What could he possibly have that would help the allied forces.

  
"Doing what you do best Stiles." Allison smiled gently. "By swinging your hips and pretending to like the alphas who want you."

  
Stiles stared at her.

  
"I-I dont understand..."He could feel a headache coming on.

  
"This is not a job for the weak of heart. Ive seen many crack under the pressure and even with my high ranking i admit i would not be able to handle this." Lydia smiled softly.

  
"Which is?"

  
Lydia brought out a file case from her bag and opened it up to reveal grainy photos and newspaper clippings of a man named Derek Hale.

  
"We want you to go undercover in a way and seduce rhis man."

  
Stiles pulled the file closer and examined it, his drink forgotten. The newspaper was written in French and some in english. It was all about Hale rising in power, committing heinous acts, being in the top group of advisors ro Hitler....he suddenly felt nauseas.

  
"This man....."

  
"It is a dangerous task stiles, of that, there is no lie. But if you could do this, the information you would get that could change the power dynamic in this war." Lydia stated lips in a frown.

  
"You said you have had others...work like this?"

  
"Girls who had volunteered." Lydia nodded. "However non of them had the skills necessary for a high ranking official."

  
"And you think i do.?" Stiles asked a bit hysterically.

  
"Allison has told me about your week spent with the prince of spain. That man is vile." Stiles shuddered at the memory. It had been a long week.

  
"How do we even know that he is susceptible to my...charm?" Stiles gestured to all of him meaning his attractive beauty.

  
"We have surveillance of omegas with feature similar to your own. More males than females have been spotted entering and leaving his living quarters." Lydia shuffled the papers to show more pics. "I believe only you would be able to get the information we need. If you do not believe then i would have to ask you to not accept my proposal."

  
"What is my reward? If i do accept?" Lydia smiled.

 

"We can discuss that further. Or at a different time. "

  
"I cannot believe this...but i accept."

  
"You Realize the danger you will be in?"  
"...yes."

  
There was a moment of silence before Lydia nodded.

  
"Very well. Let's discuss your rold in more detail then."

  
"Allison wr may need more drinks."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as Moulin Rouge guys.   
> Like Mata Hari!! Stiles as Mata Hari  
> BElly dancing is not stripping and Stripping is not bellydancing. They can coincide however like in MOULIN ROUGE or BURLESQUE 
> 
> Stiles dance:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_JFVbahmhU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsGiG1zvuXI
> 
> Stiles Private dance:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGpV3wuNLMU

Stiles was keeping an eye out from  backstage as the other omega performed in front of the alphas, male and female. Lydia had notified Allison earlier about intel about some higher ups around the area who were looking for nightly entertainment.

That meant that Stiles would be performing under a lot of pressure.

He was already dressed, in loose fabrics and jewels. He wore anklets, bracelets, jeweled bra and head wraps. He could dance, no problem, but trying to seduce a particular client? He's never had to, at least not purposefully.

He was about to return to the dressing room when spotted them. The entire table in front was occupied by men wearing suits. However only one caught his eyes. The man seated right in the middle of the table, with his hat still on, shielding his eyes, lit up a cigarette. Stiles catalogued his appearance and thought him to be the man Lydia told him about. The grainy pictures weren't accurate but they were enough for Stiles to at least make an educated guess.

Although he couldn't be sure, he was going to have to go for.

No one else had entered the establishment as Allison's husband has a set time for when alphas can arrive. Therefore the person could only be in the room.

Letting out a sigh, he moved back to the dressing room.

He looked at the mirror and adjusted his red costume.

His mind was whirling. Could he do this? Could he actually be brave enough?

His wolf growled at him. His wolf let him know that if there was ever a time to be able to fight, it was now.

He adjusted his bejeweled nipple cover and dusted some shine onto his cheeks and collar bones.

He add a bit more rouge to his lips and kohl to his eyes.

There he was ready.

 

X 

The music started with a slow beat that allowed him to stretch his muscles.

His arms snaked through the smoke the incense sticks were letting loose. The room slowly started more and more like roses. The lights were dimmed so that all focus could be on Stiles.

And he loved that. 

With a kick of his feet, his skirt flared out as his hips dipped, the coins chiming together.

With every twist of his hips, every alpha twisted their heads. They followed his every move. And with Stiles attention on the man with the hat still on. While the men at his table were smiling and silently hitting each other, the man remained stoic and motionless.

Stiles slowly turned on stage, hands gripping the fabric of the scarf on his  hips, letting it loose, twirled it behind him.

The scarf then became an extension of him, twirling like a flame when he spun. After letting himself have fun with it, he moved off stage.

Many of the alphas cheered. But the alpha with the hat remained the same.

Stiles slowly moved across the room, his scarf flowing behind him. A few alphas tried to grab the scarf or him but he was always to quick for them.

He made his way to the mysterious' alphas table and twirled around until he arrived behind the hatted alpha. The alpha didn't turn and Stiles was not bothered. He let the scarf wrap around the alpha and shimmied.

The room erupted in catcalls and loud shouts.

Letting go of the scarf, leaving behind a lingering touch across the alpha's shoulder, Stiles slowly returned to the stage.

The music remained slow and sensual, the room smokier and Stiles' dance become more erotic.

He let loose a strip of his skirt, and snaked across the stage.

This was no different from his usual routine. But somehow it felt different, knowing that someone in particular was watching.

The man in the hat didn't move, but the scarf Stiles left behind was not folding and in front of him on the table.  He didn't look impressed.

Stiles wolf howled at the challenge, and Stiles suddenly felt more alive as he moved.

No longer were the other alphas of any import. The only ones in the room were him and the mysterious man.

He moved more gracefully than he ever had before, letting the fabric fall, exposing more of his legs.

He could hear distant cheering but none of that mattered. He snaked an arm out, wrist up, towards the alpha and allowed his hips to dip and then shake out. Allowing the shake to move to his chest in a shimmy.

He grabbed another strip of fabric, twisting it.

After a moment, it fell, allowing the alpha's to see his knees and a bit of his thighs.

More and more came off until he was standing there in a tiny cloth, wrapped around his hips to protect his modesty and the jeweled nipple covers.

 

X

 

It was safe to say that the alphas of the room had enjoyed his performance very much. They usually did, however. So there was no enjoyment as the current fell. None except for the mystery alpha tilting his head up enough to  see a small smirk, before the curtain fell completely.

Panting, Stiles started to grab his things off the floor and retreated to the dressing room.

He was complimented by the other omegas.

"Merci, merci." He smiled.

He didn't hear anything about the alpha that night.

Or the next night either.

 

X

 

A week had passed before Allison told him he had a private show with a very special someone. Her frown indicated that it wasn't going to be one of his regulars.

Preparing for the worst, he dressed, in a deep maroon, and prayed for the best.

He hadn't seen the mysterious Alpha since that first night. Nor has Lydia mentioned anything.

But his wolf had felt something all week, like eyes. It had caused him to perform better, as if his wolf knew they had an audience he himself didn't.

As of now, standing before the door to the private show room, he felt his wolf coming to the surface.

 

X

 

 

The room was dim when he entered, empty except for the alpha sitting on the main armchair and the phonograph, record player, was sat right next to the man with a few records of choice.

Stiles didn't say anything as the man started the record player.

Without a word spoken, Stiles began to dance to the slow tune. He never had choreography for private shows. It was more intimate and therefore no need to go overboard.

He let the veil drop and moved slowly around the alpha sitting in the armchair, allowing the scarf to run across the Alpha's face.

He moved to stand a few feet in front of the alpha and stood facing the wall, his back to the client. He slowly let his hips just out and back in like a snake. He lowered himself to the ground.

He could feel the alpha's eyes burning holes into his skull. Yet he kept going.

Ending only when he revealed the final wrap around his hips.

He stood there demurely as he waited for the alpha to decide whether to stop or continue.

Most alphas would stop since Stiles had nothing else to take off and they didn’t care about his dancing.

But this alpha, started another track and sat back and waited.

Stiles began to dance again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALright!!! Ch 3 woooo!
> 
> I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HISTORY THIS IS ALL FICTION. I dont want to focus on heavy history you know? This is all about STerek and their forbidden romance.   
> I read somewhere Chanel was actually in league with nazis but IDK. I DONT KNOW HISTORY. I don't want to offend any one So yeah. Please understand that this is just for STerek and entertainment  
> So yeah. Fuck it all right?
> 
> I also use google translate for all foreign words. so apologies if i use them incorrectly
> 
> ENjOY

Stiles was relaxing at a local café with  good book when a shadow fell over him.

He didn't need to look. The man causing the shadow had asked him to meet them here. Stiles, after a brief consultation with Allison, had agreed. After all, as a courtesan, Stiles often was payed to be company to certain people. This was just part of the role.

After accepting the kiss on the cheek, Stiles waited for the man to sit down. After the first private show, the man had been back almost every night. Some nights were cut short when another man would enter the room to announce some new. In all this shuffling, Stiles learned what he already knew. His client was a general. So often a lower stationed man would enter to capture the attention of the general and then both would be walking out the door. But before leaving, the general would always pick up one of Stiles scarves, kiss Stiles on the cheek, and take it with him. It was their language. It was the general stating the promise of coming back and giving the scarf back. Stiles would stay hidden from the other man's views as the General would force the other man to leave first. Stiles would then nod and smiles softly.

And now here they were, nearly a month after their first meeting, sitting in a café as the man pulled off his hat and set it down next to the cup of dark coffee.

He was wearing an immaculate suit. He was always in a suit. It did wonders to his figure. Stiles could easily see the lines of his broad shoulders and the tight waist and the strong thighs. This man drew heads where he walked. He had no need to pay for company. And yet that’s what he is doing.

Stiles sees himself not as ugly but as normal, as plain, as average. And even now, in this café, he can practically taste the envy of the eyes looking at them.

His wolf chuffed at his own ignorance and practically purred with pride that the good looking alpha had chosen Stiles and his wolf. And that caused him to sit straighter, eyes focused on the alpha and to smile pleasantly.

Derek opened his paper and read as they sat in silence. Stiles occupied his time by watching people across the street.

There was a man walking his bulldog. Two women were tittering in close proximity. There was a grocery shop owner watering his plants.

It was a pleasant morning.

"It is a nice morning, no?" The alpha asked, putting his paper down. He spoke French with a heavy German accent, which was to be expected. Stiles turned his attention to the man and nodded. "This weekend I have a dinner party. You will be my guest."

Though it was stated, Stiles took it as a question.

"Of course." He gave another smile. "A color in particular you would like me to wear?"

Derek chuckled.

"Such enthusiasm. Shall we go shopping, Meine Shwatz?" The alpha asked.

Stiles paused in his thinking. Shopping? With a really handsome alpha on his arm? Who will be spending their money and his own?

There was an obvious answer.

"Carrèment!"

 

X

 

He wasn't disappointed.

Derek knew Paris. He knew it very well.

Before Stiles knew it, he was being whisked away in the back of a Duesenberg Model SJ to 31 Rue Cambon. He was star struck.

"Chanel? But I thought…I thought Chanel closed her shops?" Stiles asked softly, taking the arm offered by the alpha.

"You are correct, Haschen. However, She has agreed to meet with us." Derek steered them inside.

They were greeted by a young brunette woman, introduced as Chantal, who lead the way

Stiles marveled at everything. From the famous mirrored staircase to the marbled floors. Derek steered them towards the stairs as he followed Chantal. Stiles looked at his reflection in the mirrors as they ascended and was struck silent by how he appeared so different. Somehow, he just looked more vibrant and radiant and beautiful. At least to himself.

Stiles held in a nervous giggle as the came to the room where a two women were sitting on white couches. Their pointed heels rested on a beige carpet with the famous double C logo in a dark brown.

A women in her 60s remained seated but her companion stood up promptly.

"Ah Bonjour General, is this the little bunny you were talking about?" The older woman spoke as they neared. Derek bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ja. He is." Derek sat on the next couch and pulled Stiles down with him.

Stiles himself was silent and nervous.

"Enchante, Madam Chanel." He spoke softly. Coco Chanel let out a laugh.

"Oh how polite he is! Enchante, little one. Now, Genevieve, some champagne and sweets." The blonde young woman nodded, the sounds of her heels clicking on the marble following after her. "You have a dinner to dress for?"

 

X

 

Feeling a little giddy, Stiles was found in the dressing room trying on outfit after outfit and presenting to Madam Chanel and Derek. He was getting tired but he was having fun. After a few more choices, Madam Chanel allowed him to take a break and ordered lunch from a high end restaurant.

Derek sat next to him and kept an arm around Stiles waist. Stiles leaned into the alpha, thankful for the break.

He listened as Derek and Madam Chanel chatted about the local news.

"Ah and Peter has decided to move against the seas." Derek spoke. It didn't make any sense to Stiles but Lydia had warned him that the people around Derek might speak in code. Therefore any information was good information.

"The seas are violent at this time. The Monarch speaks of easier travels through the mountains." Madam Chanel spoke as she lit a cigarette.

Yes. Any information was good information.

 

X

 

Derek had the beautiful car drop him off at his residence. At first Stiles believed that having the General know where he lived would be bad but he needed to gain the trust of the man and the way to do that would be to trust the man himself. That is why he allowed the man to walk him to the front door of the apartment complex.

"I had fun today." Stiles spoke as he gave the taller man a smile.

"You were beautiful today. In all those clothes. But you are exceptionally beautiful right now." Derek murmured raising the back of his hand to softly touch Stiles cheek. "With the rosy tint in your cheeks."

Stiles could definitely feel his cheeks heat up. Stiles tried to hide his face but Derek held his chin and made him look at the alpha.

"No need to hide, meine shwatz. You should never hide." Stiles felt his heart skip a beat and wanted to frown at that but smiled instead.

Derek leaned down to leave a kiss on Stiles cheek and stepped back.

"I'll have a car pick you up this weekend for the dinner and bring you to me. There you will get ready and leave to the dinner with me." Stiles nodded along. "I'll see you soon haschen."

Stiles held the Chanel bag full of cosmetics to his chest and opened the door before waving off the alpha.

It was only when he reached his apartment that he allowed himself to relax.

He glanced at the Chanel bag one more time before saying, "Putain…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Meine Shwatz = my jewel
> 
> Haschen = bunny
> 
> Carrement = Yes! Yes!
> 
> Enchante = pleasure to meet you
> 
> Putain = fuck


End file.
